


Supergirl Captured

by TheDapLab



Category: Supergirl (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Kryptonite, Rape/Non-con Elements, Superhero Captured, Superhero defeated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25168162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDapLab/pseuds/TheDapLab
Summary: After a long and particularly hard battle, Supergirl has lost consciousness and woke up in a place she doesn't recognize and somewhat without her powers. What will happen to her now?
Kudos: 10





	Supergirl Captured

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Supergirl, the rights belong to Warner Bro's.
> 
> An old request.

Supergirl grunted as she bounced against the side of the bed, slumping against it as the kryptonite collar she had been forced to wear drained her strength. She really should have seen such an obvious trap, but it felt too simple for anyone to try it. Right up until she found herself in this position anyway, as the villain leaned over. Pinning her arms on the bed behind her, the villain kissed her roughly, his free hand running over her suit. She could see from his smile as he pulled back, he was enjoying the feel of the material, as well as her boobs as he groped them.  
“Who would have thought capturing the famous Supergirl would be so easy” he drawled, unzipping his trousers and exposing his erection to her, with a mocking smile on his face. Supergirl struggled to try and get away, crawling before he grabbed her boots and pulled her back. “Lead lined room, so he can’t see us, and that collar will keep you weak until I’ve had my fun…”  
She was pushed back against the side of the bed, her struggles earning her more groping as she protested this treatment. He then pinned her arms above her again and straddled her face. Too weak to fight back at all, all she could do was close her eyes and wait for it to be over, trying to ignore the feel and taste of him as he used her mouth for his pleasure. She felt his balls hit her face as he came, the first blast making her cough as it hit the back of her throat, the second on her face as he pulled out, and the rest landing on the S of her suit.  
“That’s a good look for you” he grinned, admiring his work as she lay there gasping. “Now what’s this…” his foot pushing her skirt up, exposing the front of her underwear, running against the already wet material as she tried to fight back a moan. “Supergirl likes it rough, well now, that changes things…” grinding his foot against her crotch, keeping her pinned there as she struggled, both trying to escape and press against him more; not wanting to look like she was begging for it even as her body betrayed her.  
Her hands were bound behind her back, pushed to the floor by her captor she gasped as his hand slid down the front of her underwear, fingers curling into her hot, wet core, soaking her further. He knelt over her, one hand fingering and exploring her, the other groping her boobs through the suit, while she struggled to contain her enjoyment. His dick was making itself known again; having a writhing, whimpering superhero as his captive was appealing…  
She was almost at the point of climax, her body shaking at the violation she was being subjected to, before she felt him stop. She almost managed to stop herself moaning in disappointment, glaring up at the smirking villain as she laid there panting, his cum soaked into her suit and hers making the skirt and cape uncomfortably wet beneath her. Before she could protest further, she found her sodden underwear stuffed in her mouth, her own taste filling her mouth as she bit down in surprise.  
He bent her over the bed next, spanking her ass until it was red and her heated moans could barely be contained by her makeshift gag. Then she felt him spreading something cold on her asshole, gasping in shock as he inserted a butt plug. With a little more fingering and spanking to stimulate her full ass, she couldn’t stop herself finally reaching climax, moaning in release and shame as she gave the villain what he was after. Over her shoulder she could see him watching the show, smiling in amusement at her. She laid there for several minutes in her disgraced suit, before she felt him pushing her onto the bed proper.  
Her knees on the edge of the bed, he pulled on her cape, wrapping it around his hand to keep her hanging in the air, as he began fucking her doggy style. The cape wasn’t enough to strangle her properly, but it was just enough to further tie into her deepest, darkest fantasies. She struggled against him, protesting this new violation even as she began to push back against him. She had only just began to lose herself to the pleasure again, when she felt him climax inside her, letting her drop to the bed as she writhed in disappointment again, not hiding how much she was enjoying her kidnapping now. She protested as he hogtied her, leaving the butt plug in and telling her he would be back for her later.

She tried to stimulate herself while he was gone, but could only tease herself further, frustrating her more than anything else. She didn’t know how long he was gone, but she was almost happy to see him when he returned, even with the smirk as he checked and found her still wet. He unbound her legs, but not her arms, before rolling her onto her back, climbing on top of her and started fucking her. It shouldn’t, but it felt too good, her legs wrapping around him, keeping him deep inside her as he growled in triumph. Again he fucked her for his pleasure, climaxing inside her again, not even bothering to take his time, before pulling out her gag.  
She shouldn’t, he had kidnapped her, raped her repeatedly, but she enjoyed it, being powerless like this was too much, she needed more…  
“Please, master, let me cum again” she whispered, as she lay there in her soiled suit, that she would never be able to wear again without thinking about this day. He moved her to straddle one of his legs as he knelt, his hand resting underneath and fingers curled inside her pussy again.  
“I’ll let you, but you have to do the hard work,” he told her, then sitting back as she writhed and ground against him, all pride abandoned as she chased the release she desired, needed even. She didn’t care as his free hand was on her ass, her boobs, smirking wider at the hero he had driven wild with her secret desires. Eventually she used the butt plug and his hand to finally bring herself to release again before collapsing on the bed.  
He untied her, knowing she wouldn’t try to escape. On the way out, before he locked the door, he told her he would be back with more toys later and she cursed the part of her that was excited at the idea.


End file.
